The invention relates to a system and method for automatically detecting and/or measuring liquid carryover in gas streams.
Gas pipelines are widely used for conveying fuels and the like to areas to where they are to be processed, stored, used or the like.
Such pipelines experience potentially serious problems when liquid is carried over into the gaseous streams carried into the pipeline. In typical hydrocarbon producing and processing methods, however, such liquid does tend to wind up in the gaseous stream. This can cause failure in various gas handling equipment, and is an expensive problem to correct.
Conventionally, in order to determine if liquid is present in the stream, a paper is positioned in the stream which shows the presence of liquid. Such a system does not provide accurate-real time data as to the amount of liquid in the stream, and is accompanied by problems and hazards in connection with the technique itself as well. Further, the paper must be measured, and data sent to a central control area where, finally, some steps can be taken on the basis of this less-than-accurate information to attempt to resolve same. In the meantime, while this is being done, liquid is being fed through the gas pipeline for example to gas compressors and the like, and such hardware can be destroyed. Costs for correcting these problems are significant.
It is clear that the need remains for an improved method to detect and measure liquid in a gaseous stream.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a system for detecting liquid carryover in a gas stream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for detecting liquid carryover in a gas stream.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.